The present invention relates to a cushion set for positioning the human body.
It is desirable to position the human body for performing massage or medical techniques. Various proposals have been made for devices to position the human body. Some involve a table or adjustable bed whose upper surface can be adjusted to different elevations to support variously the head, mid-body portion, hip areas, and/or calves. Most of these devices do not provide contoured support for the various body portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,142 describes a multi-component contoured body cushion having cushions for supporting the head, chest portion and abdomen. An ankle bolster cushion may also be used. The cushions are freely movable independent of each other. The cushions have curved contours, and the chest supporting cushion is formed of multiple layers of preformed sheets, all of which make the device expensive to fabricate.